


BATIM Siren AU’s AU

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Short one shot based off of mine & theprojectionisfallsflat on Tumblr rp. Cross posted from my Tumblr. It's shit cause I procrastinated with it a lot & wanted it out for Mermay.





	BATIM Siren AU’s AU

He was small, even for his kind, pale, with a head full of messy brown hair & practically hairless everywhere else. His tail was a deep black, accented with pale yellow markings that seemed to almost glow under the light of his lure. His sister referred to him as ‘Henry’. In human, she said it sounded better than their tongue. He agreed.

Other sirens called his brethren hideous. He didn’t think they were that scary. But then again, he was mostly blind. His sister often told him of stories where the sun dwellers hunted their kind for fun. How the shark sirens would feast on them, & the octopus sirens would just kill them for the sake of it, their existence to horrifying to be good for anything else. He expected that his sister only told him so to desuade him from ever traveling upwards. Not that it actually worked in the end.

The journey upwards was a quick one, he & his sister never really lived that far down the hole their kind called home. When he emerged he was met with blinding light, so bright he wouldn’t dare open his eyes. He considered going back on that alone, that the light hurt his poor, unaccustomed eyes. Then again, he was mostly blind anyway, so getting around the light with his eyes closed wouldn’t have been a big challenge, but he was adamant to experience everything this new world had to offer. So, after a while of chiding himself & multiple pep talks, he peeked his eyes open, inch by inch. This time his vision wasn’t flooded by painful light, his eyes adjusting slowly to a new, brighter life.

Henry made his way over the higher parts of the sea, making out landmarks he might need to use if he decided to go back eventually. Everything around him seemed so bright, & colourful! So many colours he had never seen before! It was all so beautiful & distracting. Why hadn’t he visited the sea above before? He was so in awe with everything around him that he hadn’t noticed where he was swimming before he swam into something warm & soft. Shaking his head, he looked up, to see another siren. An octopus siren.The siren was covered in rippling muscles, instead of the layers of chub light dwelling sirens usually needed to stay warm. His eyes were green, almost glowing, & his skin was a warm tan. Long, black hair fell down around his face, & a curly mustache adorned the top of his plush, pink lips. Not to mention that his tentacles were a multitude of reds & greens, sparkling under the light. He was just so handsome.

Henry knew that he shouldn’t have been able to see the handsome siren in such detail with his terrible eyesight, when he realised that the siren was that warm & hard thing he had bumped into. He was all up in Henry’s face, hissing & baring his teeth.

“Let go of me, freak.” He hissed. Henry shrieked, falling back & away from the other man. He scrambled backwards as the octopus advanced.

“Hey!” Someone growled in Henry’s ear, a shark siren. Tearfully, Henry swam the other way, hoping to get away, when he bumped into a third siren, who snarled at him. He was surrounded by the three massive sirens, cowering & looking even smaller. The sirens were bearing down on him, closer, hissing & growling & it was all just too much for him. He covered his own ears & shrieked, shrieked as loud as he possibly could, violently whipping his tail around. He bit down on his own hand, hard, to stave of his panic, shutting his eyes against the suddenly too bright light. He bolted, hearing yells & shouts behind him. If he was lucky, they’d give up the chase before they caught him, even if he kept on bumping into everything, bashing his head on low hanging rock formations & scraping his delicate skin over the rough coral, which considerably slowed him down. He felt the blood trickle into his eyes, blinding him even more. When he swam into something hard & warm, but soft in texture, he shrieked again, thrashing about before a hand closed round his throat & squeezed. He instinctually went limp, his bleeding hand hanging out of his mouth where he bit through the skin.

“Hey! He is _my_ catch!” Yelled someone from behind him, the handsome octopus from before, it sounded like. There was a hiss above him, from his captor who only squeezed his neck tighter. Henry gasped for breath, dropping his hand in favour of clawing at the hand around his throat. He barely left a scratch on the tough skin, most likely another shark. It really wasn’t long before he blacked out.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

When he woke up, he thought that everything the past day was a dream. Him swimming away to the light, the handsome octopus & his friends, that shark that tried strangling him. After all, it all seemed so absurd, not to mention that everything around him now was dark, just like down below & he couldn’t imagine any place up above being this dark. He was this close to believing it when he opened his eyes & light trickled into his vision. Not to mention how sore his throat felt & the fact that he had never even once in his life lay on anything this soft! That confused him. What exactly was he laying on? Why was he in a cave? He was pretty sure it was a cave. He couldn’t remember the sea being this particular shade of brown or the top being this close to him. Then another question popped up: who brought him there? Couldn’t have been his sister, she didn’t even know where he was. Not that shark who tried killing him. Couldn’t possibly have been the octopus as he had made it very clear that he didn’t like Henry & his kin. But then again, did he say something about Henry being his 'catch’? Would he be planning to eat him?

“Oh, you’re awake,” Henry panicked at the voice, shooting up & past the person. He didn’t go far when a large tentacle wrapped around his middle & pulled him back into the cave, “Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself.” Henry curled in on himself, shivering.

“Don’t eat.” He mumbled to himself. He was brought face to face with the octopus, who smiled gently at him. The man ran a hand through Henry’s hair almost soothingly.

“I was never planning too. I’m sorry my friends & I scared you, we are just very protective of our territory.” Henry didn’t uncurl himself, yet he wasn’t shaking any longer.

“No eat?” He asked the other siren.

“No, we won’t eat you. My name is Joey, by the way.”

“Light dwellers… Light dwellers? You really call us 'light dwellers’?” Joey laughed. He had stayed with Henry for quite a while, talking to him, making sure the smaller siren really wasn’t too badly hurt.

Henry wrote something in the sand, it was easier for him to use the signs his people invented, that Joey seemed very knowledgeable in, than speak in the tongue of the light dwellers, “Or 'sun guppies’.”

“Sun guppies. Wow. I don't know whether I’m meant to be insulted or not. But anyway, 'light dwellers’ is funny cause we usually call you just 'dwellers’. Or 'deep sea sirens’ but that’s like the very proper term that we don’t really use in normal conversation.” Henry nodded in understanding. It was rather nice, talking to another siren, who wasn’t his sister, especially now that he knew the octopus, Joey, or his friends, Sammy & Norman, wouldn’t eat him. it was really nice.

“Unclllle!” Henry shrieked again, loud & clear at where he heard the intruder. There was an intake of breath before he saw something move right in front of him. It twitched & he could barely make out the small guppy’s hand waving at him. Shyly, he waved back, realising how he had yelled at the kid in his panic, & he bowed his head, hiding his tiny light, as a sign of peace.

“Uh. This is Anne, by the way.” Joey chuckled nervously.

“Hi, mister. Sorry I scared ya.” She mumbled apologetically. Henry could make out the tail of a bamboo shark, lightly tinted purple. The girl herself was rather dark skinned, with long, flowing hair & framed her whole head. A siren rushed in after her, sporting a very similar, long & dark brown hairdo. His tail flashed with a multitude of colours as he scooped Anne up.

“I told you not to get out of my sight, Annie.” He scolded her good naturedly.

“And this is Norman, Anne’s dad.” Joey explained.

“Oh. Hello.” Norman turned to him, moving a bit closer. The other siren sported a very impressive, fluffy beard that Henry was almost jealous of. His kind could barely grow a full head of hair.

“Hi.” Henry eventually crawled out. It would have been rude not to answer.

“I wasn’ aware you were awake. Are ya hungry?” Henry was, so he nodded in response.

“What is going on here?” A third man swam into the cave, big & imposing. He was a shark, Henry had no doubt in that, & he placed a hand on Norman’s shoulder.

“Henry, this is my idiot best friend, Sammy. Norman & him are mates.” Sammy hissed at Joey’s remark but the other didn’t seem very bothered. Henry was suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness. Although Sammy looked rightfully annoyed, the way he let one of Joey’s tentacles wrap securely around his tail said something else. Anne was wiggling around in her father’s grip, but she eventually settled with her head on his shoulder. Norman, meanwhile, fully leaned into Sammy’s side, his whole body turned towards him. They all seemed like a happy, little family, the perfect pod, & it made Henry long for his sister.

“Can go home?”

“We met around here.” Sammy let go of his arm, letting him roam around. After he had gotten so homesick he physically threw up, the others didn’t even bother to give him food before bringing him back home, for fear that he wouldn’t be able to stomach it. Once in the place where he bashed into Joey, Henry. recognised a few landmarks, like that rock over there, or that funny looking coral here. He was so close to home now, it was unbelievable. He could almost cry, if his kin was able to in the first place. As it was, once he knew he was close enough, he dropped down to the floor, cooing uncontrollably & crawling along the bottom. He wasn’t particularly bothered if the others found that weird. He found a lot of things the sun guppies did very weird indeed. Like worshiping deities.

He was suddenly interrupted in his crawling when his hand hit pure water & he plummeted down the sinkhole with a confused coo.

“HENRY!” The other three yelled, diving down to grab him, to no avail. He emerged soon after, a second siren twirling round him. Their songs mingled in a hauntingly beautiful tune as they sung, clinging onto each other like that would be the last time they ever saw the other.

“Is that, like, his mate?” Sammy whispered to his friends, pointing at the slightly bigger deep sea siren.

“Looks like it.” Norman agreed, tightly attached to Sammy’s arm. The other siren suddenly looked in their general direction, eyes narrowed in a piercing glare. She swam up to them, beginning to shriek & hiss angrily, pointing a finger at them & wagging it as if she was trying to tell them off. Henry was still holding onto her arm, to pull her away as he himself hissed & growled.

“Woah, woah. We can’t understand you, ok?” Joey threw up his arms, trying to stave her off. A look of confusion passed over her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I often switch to my own tongue when angry. Anyway; WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?”

“Ah. They’re siblings.” Sammy mussed, Norman nodding his head. Joey just stared at her in shock.

“We were bringing him back home.” Joey explained quite calmly.

“Were you now?” The siren looked him up & down skeptically, suddenly turning to Henry. Henry nodded his head vigorously.

“Linda.” He whined, snuggling up to her. The same angry look didn’t leave her face even at her brother’s ministrations.

“Why did you save him?” She got right up in Joey’s face.

“What? Ya ain’t glad ta have yer brother back?” Norman asked, genuine curiosity behind his words.

“I am, but why? You don't particularly like our kind.”

“Well. We have some strong feelings about eating other sirens, so obviously we saved him from that other shark,” Joey explained, smiling at her in a gentle, calming way, even as shock & horror passed across her expression, “As for not liking you, we don’t really have a problem with anyone. Our little pod is just very protective of our territory, especially with guppies around.”

“Ah. So no hard feelings?”

“None at all! Personally, Henry & I are getting along pretty well. He’s a real sweetheart.” Joey smiled in Henry’s direction. His ear briefly twitched but it didn’t seem like he noticed what Joey was doing.

“Who are you smiling at?” Linda squinted her eyes at him.

“At Henry.” The aforementioned siren turned at the sound of his name.

“Oh. You are? I don’t suppose you’re aware that our kin’s mostly blind then, huh?” All three light dwellers turned to her in that moment.

“You’re blind?”

“Mostly.”

“How do ya get around?”

“How do you even hunt?”

“How had we not noticed?” Joey silently mused to himself as Sammy & Norman fell over each other in shock.

“Oy, assholes. Shut it. It’s rude.” Linda huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Norman visibly winced, obviously embarrassed at his words.

“Anyway, we should be going. See you around, Henry?” Joey didn’t seem phased that all eyes turned on him.

“What?”

“I’d like to see you again, Henry.” He explained to the bewildered siren. Henry swam right into his chest, bringing his arms up to wrap around Joey in a hug.

“Yeah. See again.” He agreed eagerly. Once they went their separate ways, the earful he got from his sister was worth meeting Joey. Absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making a part two, but the things I had scrapped from this one to put into part two I lost, so this will be a stand alone fic.


End file.
